Expanse
Makai (魔階/魔界, Makai) is the dimension where demons, spirits and other types of supernatural entities are found within the Megami Tensei universe. The most accepted translation of it's name means Demon World, and it's sometimes called as that. In the original Digital Devil Story novels and in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, this plane is referred to as Atziluth. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Original appearance as Atziluth *Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City: as Atziluth *Megami Tensei II: Original appearance as Makai (魔界) *Shin Megami Tensei: as Makai (魔界) *Shin Megami Tensei II: as Makai (魔界) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: as Makai (魔階) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book: as Makai (魔界) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book: as Makai (魔界) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book: as Makai (魔界) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS): as Makai (魔界) *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids Light Version: as Dem *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids Dark Version: as Dem *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book: as Makai (魔界) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book: as Makai (魔界) Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II Also known as the Abyss (from the Aeon Genesis' fan-translation), the demon world is presented in this game mostly the same way as it is shown in previous incarnations: an otherworldly plane, who can not be reached by conventional means, and where the majority of the demon race inhabits in relatively peace under the watchful zeal of the demon king Lucifer. It isn't so much different from the human world as one would initially think. Instead of just chaotic anarchy, traces of rational civilization can be clearly identified, such as the presence of multiple stores offering various types of services (such as buying and selling weapons, armors, etc.), bars, casinos, and even a disco where demons actually dance around and have fun. Another trait that the Makai shares with Tokyo Millenium is the fact that it both of them are divided in numerous different spheres. They are as follows: Tiphereth The most populous area of the Makai. Seth's temple can also be found here, where the demon rests in a deep sleep, waiting for the right time to awaken. According to a resident of this district, "Tiphereth" is a world that means "beautiful". The Beriah Corridor connects this town to both Geburah and Chesed, and the entrance to Tiphereth by the way of the Yetzirah Corridor is locked, and the two keys necessary to open it are in possession of the ruler of Netzach, Crowley (who holds the Lamed key), and the other is in the hands of Tiamat, ruler of Hod (who holds the Ayin key). Yesod More or less the entrance to the Abyss. The plains of Yesod can only be reached through the Abyss' "front door", who can only be opened after the gathering of the seven pillars in their respective altars in the Underworld. town that was transformed into a giant fortress, and where the Twelve Devas have taken up residence. The Yetzirah Corridor connects this town to Netzach, Hod and Tiphereth, and is guarded by a demon called Hecate. Chesed A buddhist temple where lost souls who are looking for salvation gather together. The demon Virocana (also know as "Dainichi-Nyorai") is in charge of this area, and is renow for his ability to purificate and grant peace to the spirits who reach Chesed, without any conditions or requirements limiting his judgement of mind. This is quite an interesting place, due to it's numeros cameos and references to the previous game of the series. Ozawa and Gotou for example, can both be found here as spirits; both of them being enemy bosses from the first Shin Megami Tensei. Geburah A town that was transformed into a giant fortress, and where the Twelve Devas have taken up residence. The Atziluth corridor connects this town to Binah and Chokmah. Netzach The land of Netzach is led by a human named Crowley, a wizard who main desires revolves around the throwing of "Sabbaths" (orgies whose goal is the gathering sexual energy to summon demons when the moon is full). Although the residents of Netzach seems to acknowledge the magical power of Crowley, they also seem to be aware that he wasn't much more than a simple sex Amaniac. Hod Not much about Hod is know, since no residents appear there to talk with Aleph and Hiroko when they visit the main town. It is quite small, possibly the smallest of all areas of the Makai, and is surrounded by various cliffs. The demon Tiamat is it's governess. Chokmah Kether The final zone of the Makai, which can be found beyond the previous seven areas. It is here where it lies the infamous Kether Castle, home of the prince of darkness Lucifer and his minions. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' In Red Book and Black Book, Makai is divided into six different areas (Ice Land, Marble Land, Sand Land, Forest Land, Fire Land, and Central Land) which are accessed by means of the 'circle gates' in each area. Trivia *More recently the second kanji has changed to 階, which denotes more so a feeling of planes of ascendancy than a world so to speak. The pronunciation remains the same, but this kanji is most commonly used to denote floors of a building, ie. planes. Gallery makaifireice.JPG|Makai in Devil Children Fire/Ice Book. makaiwhite.JPG|Makai in Devil Children White Book. makaimap1.JPG|Makai in Devil Children Red/Black Book. Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Locations Category:Devil Children White Book Locations Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Locations Category:DemiKids Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Locations